


For Jezzi

by pinkhoodie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Date Night, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Kagome and Sango enjoy a magical night out together that's promptly ruined. Unless...?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sango
Kudos: 5





	For Jezzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jezzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzi/gifts).



Kagome and Sango sat in a place where their hands were touching, and then they weren’t, but nobody noticed it. They were having this really romantically secluded picnic where Kagome had brought cake and other things from her home in her overstuffed yellow backpack while riding her bike while coming to see Sango in order to give her the food so that they could eat lunch together so they could grow closer because Kagome had, like, the BIGGEST crush on Sango but stupid heteros don’t let anything fun happen in fiction EVER. It really sucks but whatever.  
So Kagome and Sango were sitting there eating their strawberry watermelon flavored cake when suddenly this demon comes out of nowhere and it’s huge and red and looks super stereotypical and that wouldn’t have even bothered either of them except the demon started demanding that he get a slice of cake, too, as if he was entitled to it.  
So Kagome was like “Bitch, no, you’re not ruining my date!” (without realizing what a big gay mistake she had made) and she got out her bow but then Sango put her hand on Kagome’s arm and told her not to worry. I don’t really know how Sango manages to pull off her clothes and then just be ready to slay demons with her bodysuit; like, I know she wears it underneath her kimono, but like, do you ever wonder how she pulls her hair up so quick and wear she puts her kimono? Like, does she just put it on the floor? Isn’t it dirty? Well, whatever, Sango gets ready in some incomprehensible way to both Kagome and myself and again, she tells our sweet protagonist “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”  
It had been a while since she’d kicked any demon butt besides when she and Kagome teamed up to go periodically bust into InuYasha’s house and jump him before (‘cause InuYasha and Kagome broke up and I hate them together) but like that was just in gay fun, like, yeah let’s go kick your ex’s ass because he used you to learn how to be a better person and nobody wants to acknowledge it, they just want to pretend that this immature immortal who’s been on the earth for like 150 years is allowed to be a brat towards this fifteen-year-old but it’s cool. ‘Cause Sango and Kagome were starting to think the same thing anyways, that maybe after this fool trying to steal their cake, they could go and actually kick some half-demon ass just because of all those reasons I just said.  
So anyways, when they weren’t thinking about how great it was gonna be to go jump Inuyasha for the third time that week, they both aligned themselves against each other to tackle this monster, but then Kagome remembered that she was only ever allowed to be really nice to people who hurt her even if they were ruining her secret dates, so right when Sango was about to grab Hiraikotsu, it was Kagome’s turn to grab Sango’s arm and sigh really wistfully and say something all thoughtful, like, “You know, maybe he’s just really lonely and all he wants is the cake and it’s our duty as people to be kind to him.”  
Sango got a little irritated and she memed, “Were it not for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you by now,” and Kagome wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry because it was this kind of shit that made Kagome sad because she didn’t know if her crush was secret and unrequited or if it made her want to giggle with happiness because Sango was the baddest bitch she knew and saying shit like that in a middle of a fight to your fucking companion is just hilarious.  
But while Kagome was experience such confliction in her own head she wasn’t able to stop Sango from not only throwing Hiraikotsu at the demon with such force that it CLEAVED HIM IN TWAIN, but she had also blown a hefty load of powdered poison into the air before so, so that was like, kinda dumb because it blew back on them? There’s a metaphor in there somewhere but the important part is that what little poison did manage to stick to the slick, bloody gashes of the demon’s new wounds would prevent his body from coming back or healing, and there’s more metaphor shit in there somewhere if you look hard enough too, I guess.  
So anyways Kagome was all hot and bothered because Sango is SO muscly but you never think about it because she’s also SO pretty like how could Kagome NOT be gay for her? You can be straight and appreciate a fine looking member of your gender if you really wanna deny the inherent nonheteronormative nature of human beings but Kagome was ready to toss that shit out the door (and promptly accidentally pull it back in, in a frenzy to closet it and lock it up and make the story about InuYasha even though she was CLEARLY the main character) the second she laid eyes on that beautiful eyeshadow.  
Pink and green, like watermelons, like nature, like flowers, like blooming azaleas and sakura trees, like sweet life-giving fruit, a softness and strength only present in the love between women, a shared understanding of the shame of sensuality and the pleasure of sharing such pain. This was the nature of Kagome and Sango’s relationship.  
Okay I don’t feel like writing anymore so they kissed and that’s it thanks for the inspiration Jezzi your words truly helped make me a better writer and care more about criticism thank you!


End file.
